


light the sky

by pallidrose



Series: chasing fire [6]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, Winnowing Gala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidrose/pseuds/pallidrose
Summary: A Winnowing Gala was something Marella thought she'd never have.
Relationships: Marella Redek/Linh Song
Series: chasing fire [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994719
Kudos: 13





	light the sky

“You can open your eyes now,” came Biana’s voice.

Marella pulled her hands away from her face. “This had better be half as good as-” She stopped short. Before her lay a lake-  _ Everglen’s _ lake, she realized- glimmering with the reflections of the lanterns strung between the trees. They flickered, dimly illuminating the twilight air. And around the lake, watching them expectantly, was- well-  _ everyone. _ Sophie and her circle, Maruca and Stina, Wylie, and what seemed like half of Foxfire’s student body.

All staring at them expectantly.

Marella looked to Linh beside her. “Did you know about this?”

Linh shook her head, taking in the scene for herself. “No. Not at all.”

Helplessly, Marella looked to Biana. “This is spectacular and all, but… what exactly is it?”

“We were thinking- Sophie, actually, it was her idea- that since you two wouldn’t get an official Winnowing Gala, we’d hold one for you instead. Well, a ball, at least. You don’t have to dance with anyone else if you don’t want to.”

Marella stared at her, half-convinced she hadn’t heard her right. “This is for  _ us? _ ”

Biana beamed. “So? Are you going to get us started?”

Another few beats passed in dazed silence. Then Marella’s face split into a grin, and she turned to Linh.

“So? Can I have this dance?”

Linh reached out and took her hand. “I’d be honored.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: winnowing gala


End file.
